


barricade

by eldritchbee



Series: hope side / despair side [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, just little despair things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbee/pseuds/eldritchbee
Summary: Three small drabbles on the Despair Sisters and their ends. Crossposted from Tumblr, made from old ask prompt games.





	barricade

* * *

 

**prompt: _apodyopis_** _(the act of mentally undressing someone)_

 

(down to the bone)

(past muscle and sinew, turning your skin inside out and back again)

(to see the organs underneath, pumping their juices, gurgling and regurgitating life throughout your body. “you’re just a tube” your sister said once “and a bunch of smaller tubes” she mumbles so much “connected together and pumping” always pumping)

your sister looks at everyone like that, like some anatomy project or a future moving target. which tube to cut next. even you, stripping back your clothes and skin and muscle and bone to see the sweet spots underneath where the killing would be easiest. she says she loves you, over and over she would do anything (anything) for you, but still she looks at you like everyone else. (tubes)

NOT RIGHT NOT COOL NOT FAIR.

(can she see your brain screaming it at her)

STUPID BITCH, STUPID MUSCLE HEADED BITCH.

(you shove tubes into her. watch her turn from you back to her like a mask slipping off. you wonder if she appreciates the irony.)

 

* * *

 

**prompt: _shackles_**

 

She holds her wrists so tightly she leaves bruises, and Mukuro doesn’t even blink back from the pain. It’s okay, she thinks, because she chose this over everything. Over everything she’d chosen Junko, and in the end Junko had chosen her for this assignment. There was to time for regrets, and no time to determine whether she had any at all.

Feeling Junko’s hands move from her wrists to her face, to fix her false eyelashes and adjust her wig, she didn’t think there could be any regrets at all.

She lets Junko hold her still, and shackles her very life to her sister.

(there’s no time for regrets, and no time to determine whether she had any at all, when the pipes fall down and puncture her body

her last fleeting thought is of the last time junko’s hands were on hers

holding her wrists together so hard they bruised

she didn’t think there could be any regrets at all)

 

* * *

**prompt: _autolatry_** _(worship of oneself)_

 

ove thy neighbor love thy mother and father (love thy sister)

(love thyself)

(she had never lacked that one like the others)

From the very beginning, she worshiped her own mind as it sifted through fashion disasters in other magazines, her boredom was awe-ful and her despair was divine. “There are no gods,” she decided one day, rolling around on a mattress that was not hers with arms wrapped around herself. There was no despair in the statement, as much as she tried all she could do was giggle at how simple the thought was. 

(her despair was divine)

“There are no gods unless you make them.” (despair came at that, how easy divinity really was, saints and martyrs all they had to do was exist and strike awe in the hearts of others and they were called close to god)

(divinity was nothing special)

(still, she’d have it anyway)

Worshipers aren’t hard to attain when you preach your doctrine so well, not when despair is so divine that it can connect them all into her personal broken tiny pieces. They bowed when she passed by.

If despair is divinity, then divinity was simple. She always knew she could attain godhood in the end. 

(even ashes to ashes, dust to dust,

pieces of her raining on her followers)

**Author's Note:**

> All of these were written in 2014, crossposted on my Tumblr. Pre-DR3.


End file.
